Personal audio devices, including wireless telephones, such as mobile/cellular telephones, cordless telephones, mp3 players, and other consumer audio devices, are in widespread use. Such personal audio devices may include circuitry for driving a pair of headphones or one or more speakers. Such circuitry often includes a power amplifier for driving an audio output signal to headphones or speakers.
Because personal audio devices often operate using electrical energy drawn from a battery, it is often desirable that personal audio devices and their components draw as little power as possible from the battery.